Trauma Center
by Neokitsune
Summary: Now 17, Sasuke wants to tell Naruto how he feels about him. Will he get the chance? Insanity, YaoiNaruSasu, Lemon. Not for Sakura loversOr if you like her at all


Trauma Center

Disclaimer: Eyni, meani, minei, mo; no I don't own Naruto.

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru.

Content: Rated R (Sex and language), Sasunaru, Narusasu (Yaoi, Lemon!)

Note: Not for Sakura lovers (or even those who like her at all ').

Naruto: I was promised top this time! I want it! Shakes his fist at neo

Sasuke: If I have my way you won't get that. So you'll have to fight me for it.

Naruto: Well, don't worry about that you jerk. I can hold my own against you! Points his finger at his lover/rival

Neo: The way the story's going the two of you may not have enough time to slow down and enjoy it though.

Naruto: What do you mean? I'll always enjoy being on top.

Neo: Amidst all of this insanity, you may just regret that.

Naruto/Sasuke: Sweat drop

Trauma Center:

Naruto let the warm water of the shower roll down his body; happy that he could have a small moment of sanity. He lifted his head into the water and balled his right hand into a fist as he ran the left through his insanely blonde hair.

He had always been mad that he had that hair color. It made it hard for him to sink into the background when people were looking for him. Prying eyes that hated him had often found him when he was younger. Because of his hair color he had stood out like a black crow in a sea of doves.

Speaking of a black crow, his black crow was sitting in his room waiting for him to come back so they could finish talking. That was a disturbing fact all its own. Sasuke (The Uchiha Sasuke!) had wanted to talk to Naruto about something he couldn't talk to anyone else about.

That was one of the main reasons that he was in the shower at that moment. He had needed one anyway and this gave him a chance to get his head around the fact that he had invited his biggest rival of all time into his house (into his bedroom of all places!).

"Man what was I thinking?" Naruto asked the white walls of the shower, "I've wanted him for the longest time and now that I have him, I don't know what to do with him. He definitely doesn't want me. Why would he when he has all the girls and half of the guys in Konoha swooning over him?"

He reached down and turned the knob on the shower wall to stop the water; the last few crystalline droplets running down his tan skin. He thought of Sasuke sitting out there on his bed trying to pass the time while he was in the shower.

_Of course if I had my way he would be in here with me. But he would never agree to that and we have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin later. _Naruto shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind, they would never happen anyway.

Grabbing a towel the ninja dried off his damp skin and looked around for his clothes. Suddenly a weight was dropped in his stomach as he realized that he had left all of his clothes in his room. His room where Sasuke was sitting at that moment. His room where Sasuke was sitting being incredibly hot and not expecting him to walk out in just a towel.

_Shit!_

Sasuke was trying to bide his time in Naruto's room, twiddling his thumbs had worked for about two minutes. Now he was just bored and he had started to wander.

He looked around at all of Naruto's things and tried to get an image of what Naruto was like when he wasn't around anyone else. He might not have been as much of an idiot, or maybe he was.

Sasuke found a pair of clothes in his wanderings and came to the sudden realization that Naruto had planned to change into these very clothes when he got out of the shower. This was bad; the blonde Chunnin most likely didn't have any other clothes in his bathroom.

All of a sudden very real images of Naruto in the shower with water running down that tanned skin popped into Sasuke's head. He saw the blonde soaked to the bone with droplets clinging to his smooth skin, water moving across him as his muscles moved under his tight skin.

The raven haired Chunnin slammed his fist against the side of his head in a vain attempt to get rid of the mental images. Blood ran out of his nose and he swiped his arm under it, his eyes wide in the horror of realization.

He had come here to tell Naruto how he really felt about him. The dense idiot was most likely completely oblivious to his feelings, which in the past hadn't been all that bad. Now he was thinking that Naruto's predicament was an opportunity sent to him from some compassionate god.

_If he didn't know that I liked him before he'll definitely know today. _Sasuke purred in his head as he put the clothes back down and stretched.

"Crap! I can't go out there in just a towel! Sasuke might get some weird ideas about me. That's all I need too, is for Sasuke to think that I walk around my house naked or something." Naruto ground out under his breath.

He had his ear against the door, listening for any sign that Sasuke was messing around with the stuff in his room. He only heard the faint scuff of his shoes every once in a while. And after a few minutes that stopped, replaced by silence.

Naruto was starting to get a little suspicious about why Sasuke had wanted to come over to his home. The raven haired ninja had never really explained why he wanted to come over (aside from that he wanted to talk, and that was really vague).

_I should be happy to have him in my house. This is my chance to let him know how I feel about him. But he might not feel the same way, and then I would feel like a total ass! _Naruto practically screamed in his head.

"Oh screw it! He'll have to deal with it. He's a guy, it shouldn't matter, and he has the same body parts that I have." Naruto snapped to his reflection.

Wrapping his towel (which he now wished was bigger) around his waist he all but kicked the door open and walked out into his now Sasuke-less room. He looked around for a moment, confused and then shook his head and decided to call it a lost cause. If what Sasuke had to tell him was all that important, the boy would have stuck around for a little longer.

With that immediate crisis averted, Naruto walked over to his dresser where his clothes were and tossed the towel onto his bed in one sweep of his hand. He pulled the clothes on and lifted his head as he heard a strange music being repeated over and over somewhere.

_It sounds like the theme to Jaws._ Naruto mused lightly and shook his head, _now I'm just being delusional. I'm all alone, what do I have to worry about?_

He walked out into his kitchen and pulled a cup out of one of his cupboard. He hadn't been around for a few days to water all of his plants, and some of them looked like they were in desperate need of it.

Filling the cup with water he went around to all of them one by one and made sure that each of them had enough water to last for another week of his missions. Truth be told he loved his plants, if someone had walked into his home they would say that he had a plant fetish. But the reality was that these plants had been the only friends that he had when he was growing up. They had listened to all of his sorrows and had grown when he was happy, reflecting his mood.

If anything happened to any of them, Naruto had a feeling he would probably cry his eyes out. That would be like losing one of his family, that's what they were to him, it would feel like he had lost a sibling if one of them died.

Filling the cup for the last time, Naruto walked into his room and started to pour water into his favorite plant of all. The one that sat on his window sill was his very favorite. He wasn't sure if it was because it was the oldest of all of his plants or if it was the fact that it had been the one that had seen the most, being on his window sill and all.

The music that had been a permanent backdrop for the past few minutes very suddenly got louder and faster. Naruto looked around and saw a shadow move, seconds before it lunged at him and pinned him to the bed.

"You take a god awful long time to water your plants you know that?" Sasuke said to him slowly, he then dipped his head and laid a few kisses along Naruto's bare neck.

"H – Hold up you bastard! What are you…nnn…doing?" Naruto ground out, his insults sounding hollow and empty.

"You don't get why I'm here do you?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Without answering him Sasuke crushed their mouths together and breathed out a sigh as Naruto all but melded into him. The blonde was trying to fight it, but his body was pushing up against his almost desperately. His eyes were closed tight against Sasuke's.

Over the past five years his biggest rival had been in and out of Konoha on missions with his new team. Ever since they had both been made Chunnin by Tsunade, Naruto had been put on a different team than him. Even Sakura who had been training to become a medical ninja had been put in a different team. At first Sasuke had thought that Naruto would complain, but the blonde hadn't said a word, in fact he didn't seem all that depressed about it at all.

Now that he had the seventeen year old ninja pinned beneath him he had the chance to look at him and he almost purred. He had gotten taller, but he would always be shorter than Sasuke was. His body hadn't gained any width either; his shoulders were still slim, as was his waistline. When you looked at him you could almost see him as a woman, but his short almost shaggy hair and strong looking hands completely wiped that away.

_He needs a haircut. _Sasuke mused slightly to himself.

"I missed you while you were gone. How long are you back for?" Sasuke asked finally, pulling his body away slightly in a tease.

"A couple of days, just until we get our new mission." Naruto said, his deep blue eyes opening slowly.

The two only gazed at each other for a long time. It almost seemed like the world around them had stopped.

Stopped; that is until the door to Naruto's house was flung open and both Kakashi and Jiraya walked through it.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and Sasuke had a two second warning before two feet slammed into his stomach and the strong legs behind them sent him flying towards their visitors. The Uchiha prodigy flew backwards and slammed into the warm body of Kakashi, after which the both of them sailed back and hit the wall opposite Naruto's apartment. Jiraya on the other hand had simply stepped out of the way when he saw Sasuke get kicked; experience telling him it was coming.

Growling Sasuke tried to sit up and found that it hurt his stomach to move. He turned his head and found that the two of them had left a sizable body imprint in the wall. His teacher's eye was wide in shock and something else that Sasuke was almost afraid to look at.

He could tell that Kakashi had wanted to pull up his headband so that he could copy that scene into his memory forever.

Jiraya however had pulled a pad of paper and a brush out of nowhere and was taking notes, while the blonde Chunnin inside the room was pulling himself to his feet and growling about something. Naruto's face was an insane color of tomato red, making his hair stand out even more.

"Hentai – no – Sasuke! Next time you wanna jump my bones do it in your mind!" Naruto almost screamed.

Sasuke nearly hung his head in defeat, but seconds before that happened he saw Naruto's eyes glitter sharply. Maybe he hadn't lost his chance after all.

Naruto glanced sideways at Sasuke as they walked down the main street of Konoha. It had only been a short time since what had happened. He still wasn't sure what had happened, but he did know what was going to happen, had Kakashi and Jiraya not chosen that time to walk in.

For the past half hour he had been trying to send both Jiraya and Kakashi away on some job or at least some wild goose chase. Both of them were in the way, if only they would leave.

That was when (as if someone had been listening to his thoughts) both of them suddenly looked at one another, laughed evilly, and poofed away. They left two confused Chunnin in their wake, and when the two of them looked at each other they couldn't come to any reasonable conclusion for their hasty exit.

The reason they had met with them was to go grocery shopping, because Jiraya had his suspicions that all Naruto ate was Ramen. Which wasn't really far from wrong. He only ate other foods when his team snarled at him for his Ramen fetish.

Therefore, on the grounds that Naruto would eventually _become_ a giant cup of Ramen, Jiraya had conned both Kakashi and Sasuke into going with them. Sasuke had accepted most likely because he didn't often go grocery shopping and needed the food.

But as he felt the raven haired Chunnin drag him off towards an alley, he knew that his Ramen fetish was going to be left alone for a while.

The minute they were in the alley his mouth was crushed to Sasuke's and he was pushed roughly against a wall. Naruto tried to keep himself from moaning at the contact. He had all but guessed what Sasuke had wanted to talk to him about. Without thinking he moved his lips against Sasuke's and wrapped his hands behind the taller boy's head.

Why did it feel so good kissing Sasuke? Was it because he liked him, a lot? Or was it because he was his greatest rival and Naruto just didn't feel like losing another battle?

Either way, the two boys lost themselves in each other's mouths. Whether it was pent up frustration on both their parts or not was hard to tell. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth and both groaned at the display. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he wanted to stay like this forever, their mouths melded together. Sasuke tasted like a strange mix of amber and mint, which was hard to understand.

He slipped his hands up Sasuke's shirt and felt the teenager's muscles and ribs. His smooth skin was cool in contrast to the rising heat between them and all Naruto could do was hold onto him as he rode the waves of intense passion coursing through him.

All of a sudden their happy moment was broken by an almost obnoxiously loud voice from the other end of the alley. Both of them had heard it before, after all, they had been on the same team for a long time.

The pink – haired medical Chunnin bopped up to the two of them. Not noticing that they had lunged away from one another and were both turning a bright shade of red.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bubbled, "How have you been? We got put on opposite teams and I never see you anymore."

Sasuke looked like he having trouble tolerating Sakura today. To be honest, so was Naruto. He ground his teeth together in anger, wanting her to leave so he could lock lips with Sasuke again.

"I've been better." The Chunnin replied dryly.

"What kind of answer is that? I thought that you would at least miss me a little. After all, we've been apart for five years; the least you could do is say that you missed me!"

"I missed you alright? Is that what you want to hear? Will that make you go away?" Sasuke snarled.

Sakura looked like she had been slapped full in the face. Naruto wanted to snap at Sasuke for yelling at her, but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head and show her the blush that was coloring his cheeks. Besides that, he couldn't find a lot to yell at him for. She had interrupted them right when he wanted to keep going.

A dark look ran across her face and suddenly she took a swing at Sasuke that could have broken a boulder. Sasuke, being who he was stepped out of the way, and Naruto yelped as the punch connected with the side of his head.

As Sasuke watched Naruto collide with the wall his stomach dropped. The blonde had been through worse, but Sasuke didn't want to watch him be hurt in front of him.

Without thinking about it very deeply he ducked one of Sakura's attacks and kicked her right in the gut. She went sailing out of the alley and into a window.

A thought ran through his mind that it would look really bad if someone had seen that, but as he turned to Naruto and saw the blonde picking himself up he realized that he would do it again.

Again…that is until he heard a low rumble close behind him.

Sakura's fist slammed into his back and sent him sailing.

Right towards the wall.

The wall that Naruto had just hit.

_Shit._

An arm caught him and suddenly a red aura pooled over him. Naruto had gotten pissed. Really pissed. The instant Sasuke was steady on his feet Naruto was past him and taking a swing at Sakura.

Who swung back.

And Naruto ducked.

And Sakura swung again.

And Naruto got hit again.

And a huge poof of smoke met all of their eyes. A log appeared before them and Naruto kicked Sakura's legs out from under her.

As Sakura hit the ground Sasuke grabbed her and hoisted her to her feet. He looked straight into her eyes and sighed at the anger he saw.

"Look, I did miss you. But you have to know that you can't come and interrupt people who are in the middle of something." Sasuke told her, keeping his temper down.

A growl came from her as she attempted to extricate herself from Sasuke's grip. She wanted to get to Naruto to clobber him again.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke decided to finally do what he had wanted to do since she first showed up. He arched back and threw her as far away as his arms could throw her.

The ping was gratifying.

Without thinking about it, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away from the alley, towards his house. He wanted to finish what they had started a few minutes ago.

Sasuke started to run behind him slowly, ready to get back to Naruto's place, but not sure about what would happen when they got there. He wasn't sure if he would be ready for that.

Yet as he got closer he felt a little better about it.

Better about it until Kiba knocked into them a few feet away from Naruto's apartment.

"Oi! Naruto! What's the rush? And why with Sasuke?" Kiba asked quickly and bluntly.

Naruto shoved by him and kept going, wanting to get to his apartment as fast as he could.

"Next time you could at least say excuse me you baka!" Kiba yelled from his spot in the mud.

Not answering, Naruto plunged into the stairway of his apartment building running up the two floors to his room. Floundering for the key, he attempted to stick it in the key hole only to drop it and have Sasuke open the door for him.

They got inside the door and Naruto was tossed to the floor by Sasuke's body weight. He was on top of him in a second, kissing him on the neck and lips and anything that he could reach.

Naruto yielded to Sasuke's mouth and tongue and the way that when it touched him it made his skin burn with even more desire than he already had. He growled in response to the way Sasuke was going so slow. His eyes glowed a bizarre red and became slits.

Pushing Sasuke onto the ground beneath him, Naruto locked their lips together. Sasuke didn't react at first, completely shocked at the turn of events.

_What in the world is going on? Is this really Naruto? Or is it the Kyubi?_ Sasuke thought, trying to put an explanation behind his rival's actions.

Yet, as Naruto kissed down the line of Sasuke's neck and ran his hands down his new lover's chest, Sasuke had a feeling that it was. Naruto was strong and when he made up his mind to do something he did it the right way or tried really hard at it until he got it right.

Sasuke's mind stopped working right when a warm mouth started nuzzling his neck. The blonde on top of him sucked at the skin of his neck and ran teeth over the sensitive skin that he left in his wake.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sighed.

His lovers name was the only thing that he could remember at that moment. So that was what he muttered, trying desperately to cling to the present.

How was Naruto doing that? Was it because he had gotten experience in all of his times with Jiraya? Maybe that was it, but somehow when that thought worked its way into his head, Sasuke was a little unsettled by it.

Naruto for his part seemed to catch on and stopped what he was doing to look down at him. A strange look was in Naruto's red eyes.

"Sasuke, it's alright. What's wrong?" Naruto asked gently.

"How did you learn this?" Sasuke gasped, almost relieved that the torture had stopped.

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up and turned away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sitting up as well.

The blonde was still sitting on his waist so he could only sit up halfway. The rest of the way was reached by wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, which made the blonde blush even more.

"I…" Naruto started and ran off.

"You learned it on a trip with Jiraya, neh?" Sasuke pried gently.

The blonde nodded silently, the blush still coloring his cheeks. Sasuke sighed and turned his head towards him so that he could look into his eyes. What he saw there was an unsure young ninja that didn't know how to act towards a situation like this.

"I didn't want you to find out Sasuke. I tried to get away from him that night, but…" he trailed off on that thought and looked at Sasuke through sad eyes.

"What happened?"

"He took me to this place in the rock country, a whore house mostly. I ended up getting stuck with this really pretty woman that…knew what she was doing."

Sasuke almost laughed. Now it didn't seem so bad that Naruto knew what he was doing. Even though it disturbed him that Naruto wasn't a virgin, Sasuke didn't really care anymore. Stretching his back, Sasuke kissed Naruto as hard as he could.

The blonde immediately reacted by lowering Sasuke to the floor entirely again. His spiky hair was falling over his forehead protector lightly and Sasuke pulled it off. The blonde's hair fell down and tickled Sasuke as it brushed against his neck.

Moving to Sasuke's chest Naruto busied himself with one of the teen's nipples, sucking and rolling it between his teeth. The black haired ninja let out a cry that only turned Naruto on even more. Fingers twined in his hair desperately and the blonde looked up from his work to see Sasuke panting heavily a beautiful look on his handsome face.

_That's right. Cry out and need me._ Naruto said in his mind.

Moving lower Naruto dipped his tongue into Sasuke's naval and the black haired ninja bucked his hips lightly against Naruto. The blonde Chunnin chuckled and slowly slipped Sasuke's pants and boxers off of his aroused body.

Crawling up Sasuke's body he breathed into his ear and kissed him hard on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute, frozen in time.

Then Naruto moved his lips across Sasuke's jaw line to his ear.

"Are you sure about this still?" Naruto whispered.

All Sasuke could do was nod and try to breath while the most beautiful boy in the world smiled and moved down his body again. Naruto stopped when he got to the area right above Sasuke's arousal and lifted his head to look up Sasuke's body. A smirk crossed the blonde's face and he bent his head down and took Sasuke into his mouth.

A cry from Sasuke ripped through the air. He could barely keep himself from thrusting into the blonde's mouth in desperation. He was begging to see why some people liked sex so much.

Naruto kept up his motions, loving the way Sasuke's fingers twined in his hair like it was his last grip on reality. Wondering how far he could take it, Naruto began to suck slowly on Sasuke's arousal, feeling his own grow harder than it already was. The older ninja let out a gasp and made a strangled noise as his body started to squirm in pleasure.

The blonde continued this until Sasuke started to thrust into his mouth gently. Pants racking the taller teens body harshly. He moaned and tried to push into Naruto's mouth, desperate.

"Na-Naruto! Please!" Sasuke cried, his voice husky with lust.

The blonde pulled back and crawled up his body, kissing the whimper off of his lips. He pushed himself up and looked down at Sasuke as he entered him, feeling sad when he cried out in pain. He nuzzled at Sasuke's neck as the older boy tried to get used to the sensation swarming through him.

Naruto started to thrust into him the minute he felt Sasuke adjust to him; his body all but screaming at him to speed up, but his mind told him to draw it out for Sasuke's sake. The other boy deserved to have a good first experience.

"Sasuke, it's all right. Just relax." Naruto crooned into his ear as Sasuke started to cry.

Yet for as much as Naruto wanted his partner to have a good first experience he couldn't keep his body from reacting. His body started to move faster and the pace sped up before he knew it.

"It's not…that,…I just…feel so…warm." Sasuke heaved, breathless, "I can't explain…it…I just…have to."

Naruto tried to steady his pace, but he had started to pant as well and the world around him was becoming too much for him to take in. The moans that Sasuke was emitting weren't helping any either.

Quickly the world narrowed down to just the two of them, nothing else. His body was aching and Sasuke had begun to thrust up against him, desperate for more friction.

Suddenly Naruto felt his body explode as he found his release. Sasuke screamed and all of his muscles clamped down as he found his own. The black haired Chunnin moaned one last time and then finally heaved a sigh.

Naruto laid down on Sasuke's body, exhausted. Fingers twirled at his hair and a hand smoothed across the back of his neck. The blonde sighed contently as he snuggled against Sasuke's chest.

Then the door rattled from the force of the person knocking on it. Naruto's eyes almost popped from his head.

_Who is it now!_ The Chunnin screamed in his head.

"Who the hell wants to talk to us now? Does everyone in Konoha know that the two of us are back?" Sasuke snarled with a heavy exhale.

"Probably, good thing you locked the door." Naruto replied, "Coming!" he yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

He stood and only had his pants on when the door was flung open by Shikamaru angrily. Naruto glared at Sasuke standing beside him completely dressed.

You are incredibly cruel. Naruto whispered at Sasuke angrily.

Yeah but you know you love it. Sasuke replied without looking at him.

"Were the two of you fighting again? You're both scratched up." Shikamaru asked with a sigh.

Naruto looked at the both of them and saw scratches and red marks on Sasuke's arms and face. The blonde noticed that his own chest had been ripped into, probably from when Sasuke climaxed. Not that it really mattered.

"Yeah we were, why?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, you're beat up and it smells like sweat in here."

"So why are you here?" Sasuke asked before Shikamaru got a chance to look any farther around.

"We have a mission in the morning. I need both of you, I'm just surprised to find both of you together."

_I'm not._ Naruto thought as he felt Sasuke's presence on him.


End file.
